Chuck vs Eight Random Songs
by Wepdiggy
Summary: Eight random songs from my Blackberry I really need to get a decent music player and the drabbles they inspired may contain some, but not much coarse language and innuendo .


_**Summary: Eight random songs from my Blackberry (I really need to get a decent music player) and the drabbles they inspired.**_

_**A/N: Okay, I thought I'd give this writing thing a shot, because I felt guilty for taking so much from these archives and giving nothing back. I figured this random song drabble craze would be as good a time as any to jump in head first. Also, for those of you who know me from the board, I swear I did not fix this list. That really was the first song that popped up when I hit shuffle, my Jill love not withstanding. Also, I didn't get a beta, because, listen, this is pretty short and I didn't want to waste anyone's time, so all mistakes are my own.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or the songs these are based on. I don't own anything, because I'm a socialist.**_

_**So without further ado, here is my first work of fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**Sandstorm- Da Rude Bryce's POV**

He'd be meeting his new partner today. They wouldn't tell him much in advance, except to say that she was a former Fulcrum operative, reformed while in CIA custody, and had been helping uncover Fulcrum operations for 3 months. Hopefully she proved to be useful. _And hopefully Chuck won't steal this one right from under my nose._ No, he shouldn't think like that. He did both of them wrong, countless times. If nothing else, hopefully they could help heal one another from the heartache he had inflicted.

Well, here he was, 2 minutes early, at the designated rendezvous. Any minute, a new person would come into his life. _It will feel good to have someone have my back again. And it will feel even better to get laid reg-._ His thoughts were cut off as a female form approached and a sense of recognition washed over him.

"Jill?"

"Partner," the former Fulcrum operative responded with a sly smile.

* * *

**Morning Glory- Oasis Jeff's POV**

Today was the best day of his life. No, he and Lester's get rich quick schemes hadn't finally worked. And no, he hadn't finally gotten a date with Anna. And no, he hadn't finally seen the yogurt girl naked. Although, Chuck always went to see her at lunch, _maybe if I sneak over there with some of my equipment, I can catch them in the middle of a nooner. _No, not today, it would have to wait. Today was too important. Today, he had officially left the Buy More after two glorious decades. Today Jeff Barnes began his dream job

He scanned his new key card, made sure his ID was in place, and stepped through the doors to be greeted by his new boss.

"Welcome to Coors Brewing Company! So you're the new taster, Mr. Barnes is it?"

* * *

**You Shook Me All Night Long- AC/DC Carina's POV**

Wow, she had really needed that. Her last assignment had been borderline torture. Okay, it wasn't as bad as torture. She had seen real torture, and as bad as the past six months had been, they had been a far cry from torture. That having been said, she had needed a good lay for some time. After all, she was being sent to LA, to work with her old friend, Major Casey, and the shockingly adorable nerd analyst. As much as she hoped she would be able to put the moves on that man, she was quite certain Walker had her hooks sunk into him even more than when she was last there. _But if Sarah's not doing him yet…_ She let that thought hang out there. No, she need not think of that. This assignment would be a three week bout with abstinence.

At least she had last night to remember. She'd have to hold onto that for the foreseeable future. And she'd have to remember to seek him out the next time she was in the UK. _Cole Barker, you are a life saver._

* * *

**Fail Hard to Regain- Two Gallants Sarah's POV**

It was like it didn't even phase him. Maybe it hadn't sunk in yet. Hopefully that was it. Okay, she didn't really want him to struggle with it. That would be unfair. But still, shouldn't he feel...something? He just killed a person. Chuck Bartowski was a lot of things. He was tall, attractive, smart, funny, sexy, adorable, and amazing. But of all the things he was, there was one definitive thing that he was not. He was not a killer.

Had she done this to him? Had she made him into something that he wasn't, and something he shouldn't be? She knew for a fact that before she came along, Chuck would have never dreamed of killing another human being. Now, he had done it without a thought.

She was a lost cause. Of that she was sure. But she had to find a way to save Chuck. It was her job to protect him from anything, and that included himself.

* * *

**Almost Happy- K's Choice Chuck's POV**

This felt so right. The love of his life lay resting in his arms. Almost two years of pent up sexual tension had been released in not one or two, or not even three, but four amazing love making sessions. But as he looked around his surroundings at the hidden location that they had set up shop in, he couldn't help but start to feel an unfortunate sense of dread.

If everything worked out right, they would find his dad, and return to LA to continue with Team Bartowski. That was the best case scenario, and even in that, they would have to sneak around and hide their feelings almost all of the time to avoid another 49-B.

He didn't even want to think of the worst case scenarios, such as being captured by Fulcrum, being arrested for treason, having Sarah lose her job and thus losing Sarah, or even death.

Then he looked down at the angel resting comfortably in his arms, and knew that all of those things would come in time, but for now, he should just enjoy the moment.

* * *

**El Scorcho- Weezer Sarah's POV**

Damn her father for making her see the worst in people. Damn Director Graham for furthering her doubt in the good in humanity. And damn all the scum bags she had encountered in her decade of service to the CIA.

She knew it was irrational, but irrational fear is fear still the same. Why the hell was she so scared of love? Why was she so terrified of trusting someone else. And it wasn't just anyone she was distrusting, it was Chuck. He was the most sincere man she had ever met. And on top of that, he loved her and cared for her. He had said so on many occasions. And if Sarah Walker knew anything, it was that Chuck Bartowski didn't lie about something that important.

She'd loved him for a long time now, but every time she didn't return his sentiments, she could see him die a little more inside. _Time to cowboy up Walker, or you risk losing the best thing that ever happened to you. _Why did her conscience sound like Casey? Never mind, she could think about that later, right now, she just needed to listen and take care of some business that needed to be taken care of long ago.

She picked up he phone and went to contact number one, "Chuck, hi! Can you come over please? I have something important I need to tell you."

* * *

**I Alone- Acoustic cover by Anouk & Sarah Bettens John Casey**

John Casey stared in stunned silence at the latest Fox News story (he'll watch that liberal pandering bullshit they plaster all over CNN when he's 21 grams lighter and cold as a fish). Seems the President of Serbia had a new special lady on his arm. And this wasn't just any woman clinging to that man like a cheap suit, it was his Ilsa.

He didn't care what she was calling herself nowadays, she would always be Ilsa to him. God, how he missed her. Just seeing her there on television, he could almost smell her scent, taste her lips, and hear her soft reassurances of affection.

She still haunted him to this day. And that's why spies didn't fall in love. _Time to get back to work Major. _And with that, his reverie was broken. He'd sulked enough for today. Lives depended on his being in the here and now, and he didn't plan on letting them down.

* * *

**Zombie Nation- Kernkraft 400 Skip Johnson's POV**

Sheep. All of them sheep. If they only knew the things I know, they would cower in fear. They're not ready of this knowledge just yet. Worst of all is Chuck Bartowski and his airhead yogurt girlfriend. They just coast along in life, as it there's nothing wrong with the world at all. Don't they know the peril we all face? Have they never hear of the Illuminati? No of course they haven't. Those two wouldn't recognize a vast government conspiracy if it jumped up and pulled a gun on them.

Why everyone here blindly followed that clueless Bartowski was beyond him. Even that big dumb salesman John jumped when Chuck said jump. Speaking of people who have no clue how the system works...John. Skip doubted John could even tell you the difference between a Republican and a Democrat. Skip sighed. A bunch of morons he worked with. Except for Lester. Lester knew a lot more than he let on. Of that, Skip was sure. One day he'd figure out his secret too though.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed what I have given you, and would really appreciate any feedback, positive or negative that you have. I hope to have more to contribute to the community in the future, and anything you could provide to help me improve would be greatly appreciated. Peace. **_


End file.
